What We Could Have
by sbfan365
Summary: Booth and Brennan are going to have a baby, but there are a few bumps along the way...mostly fluff. The T is just to be safe
1. Not Not Trying

**A/N: Well this is my second multi chap, so I hope you enjoy. I am really only good with fluff so don't expect much angst if any. I love it when I get reviews and it they make me write faster otherwise I will just not update so click the green button if you want more**

* * *

"Hey baby girl, dancing phalanges, dancing phalanges!" Brennan was hovering over the newest addition to the squints family, 4 month old Savannah Joy Hodgins-Montenegro, when Booth approached her office and stopped in the doorway to take in the sight.

Brennan became aware that someone was watching her and looked up and smiled at Booth. "Hi Booth!" Brennan still wore the smile on her face as she stood up and gave Booth a kiss.

Booth and Brennan had been together for almost a year and had just moved into a house together.

"You know you look good with that baby in your arms." Booth motioned for Brennan to let him hold Savannah. Brennan just rolled her eyes and handed him Savannah.

Booth could tell that Brennan wanted children. Ever since Savannah was born whenever Brennan was around her she got this look in her eye. He couldn't figure out why she hadn't voiced the desire. Before he could finish the thought Angela walked in.

"Hey Bren, hey Booth, is Savannah getting fussy? She is usually hungry about know."

"She was getting a little fussy, here you go." Booth handed Savannah to Angela.

After Angela went to feed Savannah Booth continued his conversation with Brennan.

"So what do you think Bones, we could have a baby of our own."

"You want a baby?" Brennan asked surprised that he would want to have another child out of wed-lock.

"Yes, as long as it's with you. I would love to have a little baby that looked like you." Brennan couldn't fight the smile that spread over her face.

"I don't know. I want to and at the same time I don't want to." Booth took this in for a moment.

"Well then why don't we stop trying not to have a baby and whatever happens happens." Booth finally replied.

"Well that sounds rational and reasonable." Brennan smiled

"Great so then we're not not having a baby."

"Yes." Brennan smiled at Booth again as he pulled her in for a kiss.

___________________________________B3B________________________________

Brennan spent the rest of the day with a smile on her face that didn't escape Angela or the rest of the squints. Finally as Brennan was about to go home Angela caught her in her office.

"Hey sweetie, you looked awfully happy after Booth left."

"Well seeing as he is my boyfriend I don't see why he wouldn't make me happy." Brennan was confused

"Sweetie I mean did he say anything or tell you anything that would make you extra happy?"

"Oh, well we did decide to stop trying not to have a baby." Brennan was smiling now

"So you guys are trying for a baby." Angela was practically squealing

"No, we simply are not going to use a condom and I will not take my birth control anymore. Whatever happens happens." Brennan explained.

"Ok, sweetie. What ever makes you feel better." Angela then walked out preparing to go home herself.

___________________________________B3B______________________________

When Brennan got home Booth was already there waiting with dinner. They sat and ate their dinner and then enjoyed dessert.

As they were cleaning up the dishes Booth flicked water at Brennan.

"Booth, stop!" Brennan laughed and flicked water back at him.

Soon they were in an all out fight running around the kitchen and flicking water at each other and laughing. Brennan ran over to the couch in the living room. Booth cornered her and pushed her onto the couch and landed on top of her supporting his weight on his elbow.

"Looks like I won." Booth whispered.

"What are you going to do about it?" Brennan whispered back challenging him. To answer her question Booth kissed her. Brennan immediately responded and deepened the kiss. Booth rolled over so Brennan was on top of him now. As they pulled away both of them breathless they locked eyes. Booth kissed her again more passionately. Brennan's hands moved to the hem of his shirt as Booth's hands searched for the buttons of her pants all while keeping contact with each other.

"Do you love me?" Brennan asked breathlessly

"Yeah, do you want me to prove it to you?" Booth asked equally breathlessly

"If you want too." Brennan smiled and Booth kissed her.


	2. It happened so soon

Brennan was at the lab attempting to get work done, but not being successful. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else. When a body came in she did an exam and then barked orders at the other squints including Cam. Brennan then stomped off to her office and began pacing.

A few minutes later Angela came in.

"Ok sweetie, what is going on? You have been awfully irritable today."

"Everything's fine Ange I just need some time alone ok." Brennan's facial expression did not agree with her words so Angela tried again.

"Sweetie you're jaw is clenched and you look like you're going to be sick, so obviously you are not fine."

"Actually, Ange I think I really am going to be sick." Brennan ran out of her office towards the bathroom. Angela was deeply concerned and followed after her.

Angela found Brennan knelt over a toilet in the bathroom, she quickly went into action and held her hair back for her and rubbed her back until she was done.

"Ok Bren, is this I think it is?"

"How could I possibly know what you think it is?" Brennan knew what Angela was talking about, but didn't wan to answer she sat against the stall wall and Angela joined her.

"Are you pregnant Bren?"

"No, yes, I don't know yet." Brennan looked at Angela helplessly with fear in her eyes.

"Ok, sweetie why don't we go and find out ok. Everything is going to be fine, you wanted this anyway right?" Angela was now worried and confused.

"Well yes, but I didn't think it would happen so soon, we have only been not trying for a month."

"Whatever happens happens remember sweetie; now come on we will tell Cam awe are taking an early lunch break." Brennan nodded and Angela helped her up.

________________________________B3B_________________________________

Angela dragged Brennan to the nearest drug store and bought several EPTs and then suggested they go to Brennan's house to take the tests.

When they got to her house Brennan began drinking water so she would have to go to the bathroom. Angele was trying to assure that everything was going to be ok. Soon enough Brennan had to go to the Bathroom. After going to the bathroom Brennan came back with one of the tests in her hand.

"This is the longest three minutes of my life." Brennan shook the stick

"Relax, sweetie just 30 seconds."

Just as Angela was done talking the timer went off

"I can't look, you read it." Brennan handed the stick to Angela.

"Ok, well it looks likes you are….pregnant." Angela smiled at Brennan hoping she would be happy.

"Really, are sure, really!" Brennan went from happy to scared to happy again before settling on happy.

"Congratulations!" Angela hugged Brennan. Just to be safe Brennan took the rest of the tests.

"Ok sweetie that is the third and final one, all positive." Angela was now getting a little bored.

"I guess I should tell Booth." Brennan sighed

"He is going to be overjoyed so don't worry; now I really need to get home. Why don't you surprise Booth and take out to eat and then tell him." Angela picked up her purse and gave Brennan another hug.

__________________________________B3B_________________________________

Brennan drove her car to Booth's office and walked into the Hoover building. She passed by several agents and said hello as she walked to Booth's office.

When got to his office she knocked on the doorframe and waited for him to look up.

"Oh, hey Bones, you know you don't have to knock." Booth smiled at his girlfriend

"I know, I just wanted to be respectful." Booth noticed that Brennan seemed a little off

"I thought we could go get something to eat, it's almost 5." Brennan filled the silence

"Oh, yeah that sounds great, the diner?" Booth asked even though he didn't need to.

They then headed out and walked to the diner.

At dinner Brennan was little quiet and Booth was worried so finally as they were about to leave he had to ask. "Is everything ok Bones? Did you have a hard day, cause if you did we could get you a beer or something."

"Oh, actually" Booth had given her the perfect opening. "I won't be drinking for a while." Brennan looked at Booth finding it hard not to smile.

"Wait, Temperance, are you?" Booth was starting to smile too

"If you were going to say pregnant, then you would be correct." Brennan was still smiling.

"Come here." Booth stood up and then helped Brennan up. He pulled her into a hug and they stood in the middle of the diner with their foreheads touching and smiling at each other as if there was no else in the world.

___________________________________B3B________________________________

The next day Booth and Brennan were eating breakfast at home and talking about the baby.

"Bones, I don't think you should be chasing down bad guys until after the baby is born."

"Booth, come on how about not after the second trimester."

"No, Bones I don't want those lowlifes to know that you are pregnant so therefore you stay in the lab ok." Booth was trying to be stern

"How about, I only go to crime scenes, but the whole time." Brennan was attempting to compromise

"I suppose that's fine, but if I see some weirdo giving you a look I'm putting you on lock down."

Suddenly Brennan got up and left the table.

"Whoa, Bones where are you going?!" Booth got up to follow her. He heard sounds coming from the bathroom and again found her knelt over the toilet.

"It's ok Bones, its ok don't fight it." Booth knelt down behind her and rubbed circles on her back.

Brennan leaned into him and sighed. "It's going to be a long 9 months isn't it?" Brennan whispered

"Yeah, but I think the reward is worth it. I love you, you know." Whispered Booth. Brennan just smiled and they sat there until she was ready to get up.

**A/N: Ok I'm sorry the first 2 chapters were short, but I had to kind of set everything up. I will only update again if I get reviews so if you like the story you need to let me know.**


	3. Heartbeats

Booth and Brennan were sitting the waiting room of the doctor's office because it was time for Brennan's second appointment since being pregnant. Booth was casually reading a magazine while Brennan squirmed in her seat and glanced at clock.

"They said the appointment was at 8 and it is now 8:15. What is taking so long?" Brennan whispered to Booth.

"Just relax Bones, they will call us soon. Why are you so anxious to get out of here anyway?" Booth his magazine down and directed his attention towards Brennan who was now sulking in her chair.

"I'm not anxious to get out of here, I'm anxious to see the sonogram of the baby. We should be able to hear the heartbeat now at 2 months." Brennan was smiling and had a gleam in her eye that she got whenever she talked about the baby.

Booth studied her for a moment taking in how beautiful she was. He smiled back at her and put his hand over the one she had resting on the arm rest and locked his warm brown eyes with her pale blue ones." You know you're absolutely ravishing right now?"

"Let me guess you like the fact that being pregnant makes my breasts larger than normal?" Brennan laughed.

"What, no Bones I think that being pregnant gives a certain glow and makes you look very beautiful, and try not to say certain stuff so loud ok" Booth's face was quite red, but still managed to show that what he said was true.

"Does the word breast make you uncomfortable, Booth?" A teasing smile was spreading over Brennan's face and she began to go into a speech about it really shouldn't bother him when Booth interrupted her.

"Alright fine it does make me comfortable now can we just drop it?" Booth's face was even redder and he turned back to the magazine even though he wasn't really reading it anymore.

"I'm sorry Booth, and thank you for the complement." Brennan placed a hand on his arm and waited for him to look at her so she knew everything was ok.

Booth's body relaxed and he finally looked up from the magazine. "It's ok Bones." Booth smiled at her and then gave her a quick kiss for reassurance.

The moment was interrupted by a nurse clearing her throat. "Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth the doctor will see you now."

Booth and Brennan shot apart and walked toward the door the nurse was holding open for them.

____________________________B3B___________________________

"Now if you would just step over here I will take you're weight and blood pressure Dr. Brennan." The nurse said cheerfully.

"Ok, now let's get you're blood pressure." The nurse motioned towards a chair and Brennan obeyed with out a word. After checking her blood pressure the nurse directed Brennan and Booth towards an empty room.

Brennan sat on the examination table while Booth stood next to her. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and took her hand. They stayed like that, blue eyes locked with brown eyes until a knock on the door told them the doctor was ready to see them.

"Hello Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth how are we today?" Dr. Marshall asked

"Good" Booth and Brennan replied simultaneously

"Ok then, let's get down to business. So you are just over 2 months correct?"

"Yes." Brennan replied with a smile.

"Ok, have you experienced any nausea?"

"Quite a lot actually, is that normal?" Brennan suddenly became worried thinking about all the things that could go wrong with the baby.

"It is different for every woman. It can help to eat bland foods and foods with ginger though."

"Do either of you have any other questions or concerns?"

"No, do you Booth?" Brennan turned to Booth

"No" Booth replied smiling

"Ok then we will get on with the ultrasound and see if we can hear the baby's heartbeat."

Dr. Marshall pulled the ultrasound machine over to the examination table. Brennan lifted up her shirt slightly and pulled the waistband of her pants down to expose the bottom half of the small baby bump that had started to form. Dr. Marshall placed cold gel on Brennan's stomach and began to move the ultrasound transmitter around her stomach. Immediately two heartbeats could be heard, Brennan's which was slower and the baby's which was fast.

"And there we are. You're baby has very strong heartbeat." Dr. Marshall smiled at the couple.

Brennan was too stunned to say anything and Booth was grinning like a little boy as he maintained his hold on Brenan's hand and gave it a squeeze. Brennan finally broke the silence.

"Wow that is amazing." Brennan smiled at Booth

"That's our baby Bones, a little mini squint." Booth smiled back

"Ok, everything appears to be normal, so I will see you in a month. You make you're appointment at the front desk" Dr. Marshall turned off the machine and handed Brennan some paper towels to Brennan to wipe the gel off with and left the couple.

Brennan wiped the gel off, pulled her shirt down and pulled the waistband of her pants up as Booth helped her off the examination table.

While Brennan was making the appointment Booth's phone rang.

"Booth." He answered

"Hey Cam, yeah everything went great."

"Really, where at?"

"Du Pont circle alright"

"We will be there in 10." Booth hung up his phone and turned to Brennan.

"We've got a case Bones."

"Ok, let's go." Brennan signed the last form and then she and Booth headed to the crime scene.

____________________________B3B________________________________

Brennan had changed into her jumpsuit and she and Booth were walking towards the crime scene when Cam greeted them.

"Hey you two, the appointment went well I presume. The body is over there."

"Yeah Cam it went well, we heard the heartbeat." Booth stopped to talk with Cam while Brennan opted to go straight to the body.

"Female, approximately 25 to 30 years old..." Brennan crouched over the body and spoke into a recorder. She paused and turned to Booth

"This body really smells." Brennan made a face of disgust

"Yeah, well Bones, it's a dead body." Booth looked at her confused

"I know, but usually I don't notice the smell. It stinks. Just send it to the Jeffersonian and Cam can take care of gathering evidence" Brennan stood up and walked back to the SUV as everyone stared at her. Booth turned to Cam who nodded for him to go after her.

When Booth found her she was sitting with the SUV door open facing outward with her head between her knees. She heard Booth approach and looked up.

"Bones, are you ok?" Booth stood in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine Booth." Brennan tried to sound reassuring, but even she didn't believe her self.

"Did the smell make you sick Bones, because you don't have to do this you know?" Booth knelt down to her eye level

"No, No it didn't. Almost, that's why I had my head between my legs. I want to do this, it's my job Booth." Brennan's face was slowly becoming angry.

"Yes, but if your job makes you sick you can't do it properly. What if you don't do body recovery and just examine it at the lab where there is ventilation."

Booth knew he had her since she never wanted to give less than 100% at her job.

"Fine, I will stay at the lab." Brennan let out a sigh of defeat not bothering to look at Booth.

Booth could tell she was disappointed that she had to be limited in her job so he pulled her up and gave her a "guy hug". Brennan didn't even resist.

"It's all worth it Bones, for the baby." He whispered in her ear

"For the baby." Brennan repeated as she broke away.

"Let's go get something eat." Booth helped Brennan into the passenger seat and then went around to the drivers side hopped in and drove towards the diner.


	4. With Love Comes Pain

Booth walked into the lab in a hurry trying to find Brennan. Instead of seeing her on the platform he saw Angela.

"Hey Ange, have you seen Bones? We are going to be late for our appointment"

"Yeah Booth, she went into her office to do some paperwork about 20 minutes ago. Are you going to find out sex today?" Angela asked excitedly

"Hopefully, thanks Ange." Booth walked off the platform towards Brennan's office.

Booth expected to find Brennan sitting at her desk engrossed in her work. When he walked into her office he did find her at her desk, but she was asleep. Her arm was across the desk with her head resting on top of it. Whatever she had been working on before she fell asleep was shoved to side of her desk. He stopped short at the sight caught between how peaceful she looked asleep and how much her working so hard bothered him. After he stood in the doorway for a moment he quietly went over to her and woke her.

"Hey sleeping beauty time to go." Booth gently shook her shoulder

"Booth?" Brennan smiled still half asleep

"We need to go to our appointment now. Time to rise and shine" Brennan was now awake and sat up in her chair.

"Really? What time is it?" Brennan tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes as she continued to wake up

"Its almost 5 so we need to get going." Booth spun Brennan's chair around and helped her up. He placed a hand on her lower back and guided her out the door and through the lab.

"Bye sweetie. I want a picture." Angela called from the platform

Booth smiled at Angela and nodded while Brennan who was still not completely awake didn't say anything. The couple was silent until they got to the SUV.

"How was your day Bones?" Booth finally broke the silence

"Good, we are working on a new set on remains from limbo." Brennan had finally managed to clear the fog of sleep from her mind.

"Did you eat lunch?" Booth looked at her accusingly.

"Yes, Angela made me take a break and we went to the diner." Brennan rolled her eyes

Booth tightened his grip on the steering wheel and clenched his jaw knowing that what he was about say next would start an argument.

"You know Bones, I think you should cut back on the amount of work you're doing." Booth momentarily took his eyes off the road and looked at Brennan.

"Booth, I'm fine. I may be slightly more tired, but I assure you I am quite capable of handling the same amount of work as I did before I got pregnant." Brennan's eyes had gone dark with anger.

"No Bones, no you can't. Today was not the first time I found you sleeping in your office. You are supposed to be taking it easy not running around a lab all day. I can see it taking a toll on you. When we get home you barely stay awake long enough to eat dinner!" Booth was now raising his voice.

"I appreciate your concern, but it is unnecessary. I can take care of my self, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you have to be overly protective." Brennan was now yelling too

"I know you can, and this isn't about you it's about OUR baby and what is best for it. You working hard to near exhaustion is not what is best for it and as a genius I think you are well aware of that. The real reason you want to keep working is because you don't want to accept that this baby is going to change everything." Booth tried to control his anger. Brennan was just staring at him not saying anything she turned to the window and remained silent for the rest of the ride.

Booth immediately regretted everything he said and tried to think of what to say to fix it, but thought of nothing.

__________________________________B3B________________________________

In the waiting room Booth and Brennan continued their silence and pretended to be reading magazines. When the nurse called Brennan's name Brennan stood up and Booth followed.

Brennan quickly turned to Booth and placed her had on his chest to stop him from walking, "I think you should stay out here." Brennan said coldly and turned back to continue walking leaving a stunned and hurt Booth in the waiting room.

_______________________________B3B______________________________

Brennan sat in the exam room alone wondering what she had done. She felt guilty and immediately whished Booth was there with her. She knew he was right about her, but she didn't want to accept it. She decided that what she needed was some time to figure everything out. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the exam room door.

"Hello Dr. Brennan, I see you came alone today." Dr. Marshall inquired

"Oh, no Booth is just in the waiting room." Brennan corrected

"Well then, I see you are at 5 months now. We could be able to tell the sex of the baby today. Would like me bring in Agent Booth so he can be here for that?" Dr. Marshall asked innocently.

"No, I don't want him in here. I don't want to know the sex until the baby is born anyway." Brennan lied about both things, because she didn't want to admit that she needed Booth, but still didn't want to see him.

"Ok, we will just do the usual sonogram then and I won't tell you the sex." Dr. Marshall rolled the ultrasound machine over while Brennan pulled up her shirt and pulled down the waistband of jeans to expose the baby bump that was much larger than the last time. Dr. Marshall placed the cold gel on Brennan's stomach and Brennan shivered.

Dr. Marshall began the ultrasound. "Well, this baby certainly has a comical side, it is showing us it butt. Here are the legs then over here we have the arms and there's the head." Dr. Marshall pointed out all the parts on the monitor.

Brennan simply stared half in awe and half wishing Booth was there to see it too.

"Have you felt the baby kick yet?" Dr. Marshall asked as she continued

"No, but that's ok right?" Brennan asked

"Yes. I predict you begin to feel it very soon. Would like a copy of the sonogram?" Dr. Marshall

"Yes, please." Brennan answered automatically

"I will be back with the copies. You go ahead and get cleaned up." Dr. Marshall handed Brennan a paper towel and left the room.

Brennan cleaned her self up and sat in silence until Dr. Marshall returned with the copies and told her when to make her next appointment for. Brennan walked to the waiting room to meet Booth.

"Hey Bones, so did she tell you the sex?" Booth was nervous and wasn't sure what to say

"No, I told him I didn't want to know since you weren't in there." Brennan answered simply

"Well, what do you say we head home then?" Booth attempted to put his arm around her, but Brennan stopped him

"Booth, I think I should stay with Angela and Hodgins for a while." Brennan avoided Booth's eyes. Booth not knowing what say simply agreed and drove her to Hodgins and Angela's in silence. As Brennan got out of the car Booth said one last thing. "I love you, Temperance." Brennan looked at him. "I know Booth" Brennan closed the SUV door and walked up the walkway without turning back, not wanting Booth to see the tears that were running down her cheeks.

Angela answered the door. "Oh sweetie." Angela let Brennan in and directed her to the kitchen where Hodgins was sitting at the table with dinner in front of him. Savannah was in her high chair making baby noises and sucking her fist.

Angela made a plate of food for Brennan and directed her to sit and eat. Brennan did so without protest.

After dinner Hodgins offered to clean up and take care of Savannah so Angela could take care of Brennan.

Angela and Brennan went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Bren, what happened?" Angela knew there could only be one person that could make her this upset.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now. I'm tired; can we talk in the morning?" Brennan was pleading with Angela

Angela nodded and led Brennan up to the guest room where she hugged her friend and said goodnight. Brennan got under the covers and fell asleep.

________________________________B3B______________________________

In the morning Angela was in the living room waiting for Brennan to wake up so they could talk.

When Brennan woke up she sat with Angela and held Savannah while she told the whole story to Angela.

"Sweetie, you need to swallow your pride and tell him he's right and say you're sorry."

"I know, I'm just not ready to yet. Can I please just stay here for a few days?" Brennan was begging again.

"Fine, but you only get 4 days." Angela knew that this was a time when Brennan needed to be pushed.

"Ok, Can we go to work now? I really just want to work." Brennan begged yet again.

Angela reluctantly agreed and they went off to get ready. An hour later the nanny had arrived to watch Savannah and Brennan and Angela were ready to go.

The drive in car was filled with easy conversation to keep Brennan's mind off of Booth. All of a sudden a car entered the highway from an exit and began driving the wrong way in traffic. The car came into Angela and Brennan's lane

"Angela watch out!" Brennan watched in horror as the car came barreling toward them

**AN: Ok well I know I said I only wrote fluffy stuff, but I had to through this in. I hope you don't get to upset over the cliffhanger. I knew I wanted to make something happen to Brennan, but couldn't figure out what and then as I got towards the end of writing this chapter I finally figured it out. Please review! If you don't it will take me longer to update and longer before you know what is going to happen to them. Oh and also I can't decide if BB should a boy or a girl… your thoughts on that are welcome too. **


	5. I'm Sorry

"_Angela, watch out!" Brennan watched in horror as the car came barreling toward them._

"Oh my God!" Angela screamed as the cars collided.

The cars spun and rolled and finally came to a stop in the middle of the highway.

Angela came too first. "Ugh, Bren? Sweetie are you ok?" Angela looked over at her best friend in horror. The right side of the car had taken most of the hit and Brennan was half in half out of her seat with blood all over her face. Her body was pinned in the car.

Angela fought to undo her seatbelt and open her car door. By the time she was able to get out of the car ambulances had arrived.

"Miss are you ok? Let me check you out." One of the EMTs approached Angela.

"I'm fine. You've got to help my friend…she's…she's pregnant." Angela was starting to cry.

"Ok, why don't you come over here and let me check you out." The EMT guided Angela over to the ambulance.

_________________________________B3B__________________________________

Booth was sitting in his office attempting to get some paperwork done. He was unsuccessful and kept thinking about Brennan. He was also mad at himself for just letting her go. He knew that he should go over to the Jeffersonian and apologize so she would come home.

He thought it over and had finally gathered up his courage to talk to her when his phone rang.

"Booth." He answered

"Booth, it's Hodgins, there's been an accident."

"Who?" Booth thought he knew the answer, but wanted to hear it out loud.

"Dr. B and Angela. They were on their way work when a car coming the other way hit them. I am on my way to the hospital now do want me to pick you up?"

"No, I'll meet you there." Booth was stunned and found it hard to speak. All he wanted to do was drop to his knees and pray to God that Brennan and the baby were ok.

_____________________________B3B______________________________

Booth ran into the hospital and approached the nurse's station.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for information on a patient here, Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth tried to keep calm

"What is your relationship?" the nurse asked

"She's my girlfriend and my partner." Booth dared the nurse not to tell him where she was.

"Ok, came in with the MVA, multiple scalp lacs, fractured wrist, internal bleeding. They took her up to surgery 20 minutes ago. I will tell the doctor to notify you when she is out of surgery." The nurse smiled to show she was on his side.

Hodgins appeared in the waiting room and approached Booth with a sorrowful look on his face. "Man, I'm so sorry. Angela was the one who called me. She was freaking out. She's fine now. They want to keep her over night because she has a concussion. I was just about to go get Savannah; you can hang with her if you want." Hodgins then gave Booth a real guy hug and pointed him in the direction of Angela's room.

Booth walked down the hall towards Angela's room and knocked on the door frame.

Angela was sitting in bed reading a magazine. Her hair was pulled back and her cuts had been cleaned up and all that remained as evidence of the accident were the bruises on her face and arms.

"Hey, Ange how are you doing?" Booth offered a smile showing he wasn't mad at her.

"Oh Booth, I'm fine come in. Are you alone?" Angela motioned towards the chair.

"Yeah, Cam, Sweets and Daisy are on their way." Booth sat down and made himself comfortable. There was an awkward silence which Angela broke.

"Listen Booth, I'm really sorry I let her get hurt. We were talking and I wasn't paying attention and the car came out of no where." Angela was crying now

"Angela, it's not your fault. It's the idiot who drove the wrong way's fault." Booth stood up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Booth, you know I would never hurt her on purpose."

"I know Ange, I know." Booth sat back down.

"Oh and Booth, the only reason she ran is because she got scared. She is so in love with you."

"I just, I worry about her, and she pushes herself to hard." Booth let out a small chuckle.

"I know; I worry too. After this I think we should put her on lockdown. Have you heard anything from the doctors yet?"

"No, they took her up to surgery and said they would notify me when she was out." Booth looked down at the floor. "If she and the baby don't make it, I just…I don't know Ange." Booth was starting to cry which broke Angela's heart.

"Booth, she is a fighter and since that baby is part her, it has to be a fighter too." Angela tried to comfort him.

For the rest of the time they sat in silence both reading magazines and trying not to let their minds wander to dark places. Hodgins returned with Savannah just as a doctor came in.

"Is Agent Booth in here?" The doctor asked

"Yes" Booth stood up

"As you know we operated on Dr. Brennan to repair some internal damage and bleeding. Everything went as expected and she should be waking up in a few minutes. You can go in and sit with her if you'd like." The Doctor told Booth the room number and said he would be in when she woke up.

Hodgins and Booth breathed a sigh of relief and Angela cried out of happiness and relief. Savannah simply giggled as everyone smiled.

"Go, Booth. tell us how she is." Angela smiled. Booth didn't need anymore prompting and practically ran out of the room to Brennan.

___________________________________B3B________________________________

Booth sat with Brennan for about 20 minutes until she started to stir. Booth stood up from the chair and went to her side.

"Bones, you're awake." Booth kissed one of the cuts on her head.

"Booth? What happened?" Brennan slowly regained consciousness

"You were in a car accident with Angela. You had some internal bleeding so they took you to surgery. Angela is fine and resting" Booth had tears of relief in his eyes which made Brennan cry.

"I'm so sorry Booth. I never should have left."

"Shhhh Bones, it's ok." Booth kissed her again to quiet her

"What about the baby?" Brennan suddenly realized

"We don't know yet. The doctors are going to do an ultrasound to see."

After making sure Brennan was going to be ok Booth went to notify the doctor that she was awake. The doctor told him he would be in as soon as could to do the ultrasound.

Booth went back and sat with Brennan for 15 minutes before the doctor came in with the ultrasound machine.

"Ok, Dr. Brennan this will be cold" The doctor put the gel on her stomach. Brennan nodded and looked at Booth who took her hand. They both held their breath.

The doctor began moving the transmitter around and finally found the heartbeat. "There we go, we have a heartbeat." The doctor smiled. "Here are the feet and legs, then over here are the arms and hands. Oh. It looks like she's sucking her thumb. She looks just great." The doctor smiled.

Booth and Brennan let out their breath.

"Everything is fine." Brennan was crying out of relief. Booth kissed her and touched his forehead to Brennan's smiling at her. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Wait, did you say she?" Booth asked the doctor

"Yes, it's a girl. You are having a daughter. I'm sorry did you not want to know?" The doctor asked

"No, we did. It's fine. Bones, did you hear that it's a girl!" Booth said as the doctor left

"Yeah, a daughter." Brennan smiled at Booth and kissed her again.

"She will be beautiful, just like you." Booth kissed the cut on Brennan's head again. Just then Brennan let out a gasp.

"Bones, is something wrong?" Booth pulled away to look at her

"No, she kicked." Brennan was smiling and had a look of amazement on her face

"Really!" Booth smiled

"Yeah." Brennan took Booth's hand and placed it on her stomach leaving her hand on top of his. "Just wait for it."

After a minute Booth felt it. "Heyyy look at that, we got our selves a soccer player!" Booth joked and Brennan laughed. After a few more minutes Booth went to tell Angela and Hodgins the good news.

_______________________________B3B_________________________________

Angela went home in the morning while Brennan had to stay a few more days. During the few days everyone came in especially Angela who apologized every time. At the end of the few days Brennan was glad to go home.

"I don't need a wheelchair" Brennan protested

"Hospital policy Bones, sorry." Booth spoke into her ear as he wheeled her to the car

"Well, it's stupid." Brennan pouted

When they got to the car Angela who had come along opened the passenger side door for Brennan while Booth helped her up and into the car.

"What do you say we get some Thai food to celebrate?" Booth asked Brennan

"It sounds much better than hospital food." Brennan smiled

Angela hopped in the back seat and Booth went around to the driver's side and they pulled out of the parking lot.

Angela laughed while Booth and Brennan argued over something trivial.

**AN: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to everyone who alerted and reviewed. I will be back with a new chapter sometime. It will be sooner if you review ;). I can't settle on a name for the baby. I'm thinking Christine for the middle name, but I need a first name. Your name suggestions are welcome. **


	6. 7 months

Brennan was sitting in her office checking her email when Angela walked in with a look of determination on her face. Brennan looked up and smiled at her friend. The past few months Brennan had been in an exceptionally good mood all of the time. Everyone was glad to see her so happy.

"Sweetie, I'm throwing you a baby shower." Angela declared

"What? Angela I don't need a baby shower." Brennan laughed

"Well, I'm throwing you one anyway. How about next Saturday?" Angela used her don't argue with me tone.

"Well, if you insist I suppose it could fun." Brennan smiled

"Good, now just leave all the planning to me. Don't worry about a thing." Angela walked out of Brennan's office smiling.

Brennan called Booth and told him Angela's plan. He seemed to think it was a great idea.

_________________________________B3B_________________________________

"I still don't see the point in this. I would much rather be at home working on my book or something." Brennan whispered to Booth as they rang the doorbell to Angela and Hodgins' house.

"That is precisely why she did this for you. Now be nice and have fun. I will pick you up at 4." Booth gave Brennan a kiss.

"Hey sweetie! Are you ready for some fun?" Angela opened the door and let Brennan in.

"Take care of her Ange. See you later Bones." Booth walked back to the car.

Angela led Brennan to the backyard. It was decorated in pastel pinks and yellows with streamers, balloons and daffodils, there was a table full of snacks and a table with presents. Besides Angela the guests included, Cam, Michelle, Daisy, a few other workers from the Jeffersonian, Amy and her daughters Emma and Hayley. Angela had specially flown them in as a surprise knowing how much Brennan adored her nieces. The party was meant to be small and low key.

Emma and Hayley were playing with Savannah who was attempting to walk. The adults were standing around talking.

"Oh Ange, this is…" Brennan didn't know what to say.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now let's get this party started."

Angela had planned some typical baby shower games along with some not so typical things. After all the games had been played everyone settled into comfortable conversation.

"Are you ready for presents?" Angela asked

"Sure." Brennan smiled

Brennan received many wonderful gifts; a mini Jeffersonian lab coat that said mini squint, baby monitors; several outfits, a bunch of toys, and other baby things.

Eventually everyone left and it was just Angela and Brennan. Brennan was playing with Savannah while Angela cleaned up the backyard.

"Dancing phalanges, dancing phalanges!" Savannah let out a giggle

"Show me your phalanges!" Savannah wiggled her fingers

Angela watched Brennan for minute

"You are going to be a great mom Bren." Angela said

Brennan looked at Angela. "Thanks Ange, Booth tells me the same thing, but sometimes I have doubts."

"Sweetie" Angela came over and sat beside her friend. "Kids love you. You're great with Parker and Savannah. You really will be a great mom." Brennan smiled feeling reassured.

"I can't believe Savannah is almost one." Brennan changed subject.

"I know. It's unbelievable. She has gotten so big" Angela smiled

"She looks more like you everyday." Brennan added, as she handed Savannah to Angela because she was getting fussy.

"Well if you put aside the blue eyes I think you're right." Angela looked at her daughter's eyes and then to her dark curly hair.

Brennan and Angela talked for a while until Booth showed up.

"Hey Bones!" Brennan and Angela stood up and Brennan went over to Booth who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Did you have fun?" Booth asked

"Yes actually, it was very enjoyable.' Brennan smiled

Booth thanked Angela and then carried the gifts to the car and then drove Brennan home.

When they got home Brennan admitted she was tired and went to take a nap which turned into a few hours. When she woke up she found Booth in the kitchen making dinner. She stopped and watched the sight for minute until Booth noticed her.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. I figured you would be hungry when you awoke from your slumber." Booth smiled at Brennan taking in the sight of her. Her hair was slightly tousled and she was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a fitted t-shirt that accentuated her baby bump. Her eyes were a soft pale blue and the smile that she was wearing reached her eyes. He couldn't help but wrap her in his arms and kiss her… so he did.

"What was that for?" Brennan laughed

"That was for being amazingly beautiful and giving me an amazingly beautiful daughter." Booth answered

"I suppose that is an acceptable reason." Brennan smiled. "What's for dinner, it smells delicious!"

"I have prepared my famous lasagna…yes there is a meatless version for you." Booth added before she could ask the question.

They sat down to eat a few minutes later. Booth noticed that Brennan seemed to be preoccupied.

"What are you thinking Bones?" Booth asked

"I was thinking that we really need to get the nursery together. Parker could fix up his room too." Brennan replied.

"Ok, how about I call Rebecca and ask if we can have Parker tomorrow so he can pick out some stuff. We can also get stuff for the nursery too." Booth was glad that there was easy solution.

After dinner Booth called Rebecca and she agreed to even let him stay the night and have Booth take him to school on Monday.

____________________________________B3B_______________________________

Booth and Brennan woke up early then went to pick up Parker. The 9 year old was excited and talked the whole way to the store.

Parker picked out some nice dark wood furniture and after some convincing settled on 2 colors instead of 4 for the walls.

Booth and Brennan also found some nice white baby furniture and decided on the classic pink for the room color. Booth snuck in a toy basketball as well. Brennan picked put a few outfits and toys.

When they got home Booth put all the furniture together and left the painting for the next weekend. They went to the diner to celebrate. When they got home Booth helped Parker get ready for bed. Booth was sitting on Parker's bed before he said good goodnight.

"Hey dad?" Parker asked before Booth turned off the light and left.

"Yeah bub?" Booth came back to the bed.

"You love Bones right?" Parker asked

"Yes, of course." Booth was confused at the line of questioning

"And you guys have a house together?" Parker continued

"Yes." Booth was still confused

"And she's going to give me a baby sister?" Parker smiled because he was excited about this part.

"Yes." Booth was becoming unsure of where this was going

"Then why aren't you and Bones married?" Parker finally got to the point

Booth paused to think of how to answer the question. "Well, Parker Bones is special and needs to take things slow. When you have someone special you are willing to wait until they are ready." Booth settled on an answer

"Ok." Parker seemed satisfied

"Now it's time for bed. Goodnight bub I love you."

Brennan had been across the hall in the nursery putting some clothes away and had heard the whole conversation. She knew that Booth wanted to get married, but she wasn't ready. It hurt her to know how much she was hurting him by not marrying him.

Just then Booth walked in.

"Whatcha doin Bones?" Booth smiled seeing her sitting in the rocking chair they had gotten while she was folding the tiny clothes his daughter would soon be wearing.

"Oh just folding some clothes." Brennan tried to smile. Booth immediately saw the forced smile

"What's wrong Bones?"

"Nothing, I just…" Brennan stood up to leave. Since she wasn't moving very fast these days Booth caught her arm and stopped her.

"Bones, just tell me." Booth locked his eyes on her's

"I know you want to get married, and I want to too I just can't say yes right now." Brennan was starting to cry

Booth realized Brennan had overheard the conversation he had with Parker. "Listen Bones, I don't need you to marry me to know that you love me. Just you is enough. I thank God everyday that you took a chance on me and now we are going to have a family. That's all I need. When you are ready we will get married." Booth wiped the tears off of Brennan's cheek.

"Thank you." Brennan's voice was barely a whisper and she rested her head on Booth's shoulder. They stayed like that until Brennan pulled away. Booth went over to the rocking chair and picked up the little onesie Brennan had left there. It was a light pink and on the front said Daddy's girl.

"I don't remember this one." Booth showed it to Brennan.

"I picked it out when you weren't looking." Brennan smiled shyly

"I love it. It should be the first one she wears." Booth folded it and put it in the drawer of the new dresser they had gotten. Brennan laughed and rolled her eyes.

Booth wrapped his right arm around Brennan and put his left hand on her stomach. "That's my girl." He smiled. Brennan laughed

Booth and Brennan went to their room and climbed into bed.

"Good night Bones, I love you." Booth turned off his bedside lamp and kissed Brennan who was already half asleep.

"Love you too Booth." Brennan mumbled

"Good night, mini squint." Booth kissed Brennan's stomach and then rolled over and fell asleep

**AN: Back to the fluffy stuff. =) I think it is almost time to wrap this story up, maybe 2 more chapters. I'm thinking of writing a sequel or at least on epilogue. Let me know how you feel about that. Please Please review!**


	7. You Promised

Brennan was sitting on the couch in the living room at home attempting to get up, but her stomach made this very difficult.

"Ugh, come on." Brennan blew a piece of hair out of her face. Booth was in the kitchen and heard Brennan struggling. He walked over laughing.

"Would you like some help Bones?" Booth offered his hand. Brennan rolled her eyes, but took his hand. Booth began to pull her up, but suddenly Brennan pulled him onto the couch with her.

"Hey Bones." Booth laughed "I guess we are both going to have to sit here then.

"Fine by me." Brennan teased. Booth picked up the remote and began flipping channels. Finally they settled on some old movie. They watched it in silence until the credits came.

"Hey Booth, can I ask you a question?" Brennan looked at Booth

"Yeah, Bones shoot?" At this Brennan gave him a weird look

"It means go ahead." Booth laughed

"Are you ever going to leave me?" Brennan asked this the same way she would ask any question. "Because I don't think I can do this alone."

Booth was silent for a minute surprised that this conversation had taken a serious turn. "Bones, I'm not going anywhere. I will be right beside you, I will never leave you." Booth finally answered.

"Promise?" Brennan spoke again

"I promise." Booth replied and kissed her temple.

___________________________________B3B________________________________

A few days later Brennan was at the lab working in the lab on a body that had just come in when her water broke. She let out a small gasp. She waddled into her office to call Booth who was doing his own work at the Hoover. Her call went to voice mail. "Booth, my water broke…I'm going to have Angela take me to the hospital. Just please get there." Brennan was suddenly sacred and wished Booth had stayed with her at the lab. She knew that Booth would meet her at the hospital so she swallowed her fear and went to find Angela.

Brennan waddled to Angela's office. As soon as Angela saw her she went into action. "Ok, sweetie let's get you to the hospital. Did you call Booth?" Angela helped Brennan to the parking garage while she simultaneously called Cam to tell her what was going on.

_________________________________B3B__________________________________

Booth had been in a meeting when his phone rang so he had to let it go to voice mail. As soon as he was out of the meeting he listened to message. He could hear the fear in Brennan's voice and ran to the parking garage as fast as he could.

As he reached his SUV a voice called out to him. "Agent Booth." He was about to turn around when something sharp was jammed into his neck.

His last thought before everything went black was that he had to get to to his Bones.

_______________________________B3B____________________________________

Brennan had been at the hospital for 30 minutes and Booth still hadn't shown up. This and the fact that she was in pain didn't put her in the best mood.

"Angela, did you call him. He should be here by now."

"Sweetie, you need to relax. He will be here." Angela tried to calm her down."

"Go call him!" Brennan yelled

"Ok, I will be right back." Angela went out to the waiting room where Cam, Sweets, Daisy and Hodgins were sitting. Angela pulled out her cell phone and dialed Booth, she got his voice mail.

"Booth, where the hell are you? Bren is freaking out so you better have a good reason as to why you aren't here yet." Angela slammed her phone shut.

"Still not answering." Cam guessed. Angela nodded her head.

"This isn't like him. I think something is wrong." Cam added. Everyone agreed.

"Ok, I will go deal with Bren. Why don't you 3 go to the Hoover and see what you can find out and then call me."

_________________________________B3B_________________________________

"_Booth, where the hell are you? Bren is freaking out so you better have a good reason as to why you aren't here yet." _Booth's captor played the message for Booth who had been tied to a chair.

"What do you want?" Booth spat

"I want you to tell me what you know about the death and Henry Davis."

"You mean the guy we found in the park today? Because I don't know anything." Booth demanded.

"Then you better get your squint squad to find some stuff out. Why don't you give you're beloved Bones a call." Booth's captor tossed Booth his cell phone. Booth hit 2 on his speed dial.

_____________________________B3B_____________________________

"Just squeeze my hand sweetie, its ok." Angela was holding Brennan's hand as she had a contraction, after it passed Brennan sat back on the bed.

Brennan had slowly been losing her composure since she arrived at the hospital. She had started angry, but now she was just scared. Her hair was in a sweaty ponytail, her face was flushed, and tears were running down her face.

"Angela, I can't do this. I need Booth." Brennan cried

"Oh sweetie, I know I know." Angela put a cool washcloth on Brennan's forehead. Seeing her friend like this hurt Angela because she how much it was taking for her to admit that she needed Booth.

Just then Brennan's cell phone rang. Angela brought it over to her and told her it was Booth.

"Booth." Was all Brennan could say

"Bones, baby I'm so sorry." Booth's voice came on the line

"What is going on Booth?" Brennan could sense the tension in his voice.

"Listen, just tell everyone to work on COD for that body I brought in this morning." Booth begged.

"Ok, but Booth." Brennan was crying again

"I love Bones, now I got to go." Booth hung up

Angela had overheard the conversation and called Cam to tell her what she had found out. When she hung up she turned back to Brennan who was crying.

"We will find him sweetie, I can have the call traced." Angela hugged her friend.

___________________________________B3B________________________________

After Booth hung up the phone it took everything he had not to break down and cry himself.

His captor who revealed his name to be Joe DiMaggio and a member of the mob saw the pain Booth was in and decided to add to it. He took the butt of his pistol and hit Booth square in the head.

Booth didn't make a sound and simply took hit.

"You see, Henry used to be in the mob, but he got busted and squealed on us. We were going to kill him, but he escaped from jail. I want to know how he died." Joe hit Booth in the stomach this time. Booth clamped his jaw shut and didn't scream.

_________________________________B3B__________________________________

Cam, Hodgins, Sweets, and Daisy had arrived back at the lab and were examining the body of Henry Davis.

"There are several knicks in the bone here, could be cause of death." Daisy pointed out

"Good, now we need to know what kind of knife caused those knicks." Cam replied.

While Cam and Daisy worked on the body, Hodgins had gone to the parking garage where Booth was taken and had collected particulates. He was now examining them.

Sweets was going over surveillance footage to see if he could pinpoint the time Booth was taken. If he could find the right footage Angela would have to see if she could enhance the footage and identify who had taken him.

They were pressed for time, because last time Angela had called she had said Brennan was almost fully dilated and they all knew if Booth wasn't there by the time the baby was born Brennan would be a wreck. Also now one knew what condition Booth would be in.

"Hey you guys I found it!" Sweets shouted. Everyone came running to where Sweets was

"Look, right here at 12:30 PM, and you can clearly see who it is. Call Angela now" Sweets was excited that he had been able to help.

Cam called Angela, who said she would have to talk them through how to enhance the video and compare to pictures in the database because she couldn't leave Brennan.

Cam listened to the directions and waited to get a match.

"I got it, Joe DiMaggio, member of the mob, here's an address. I'll call the FBI. Tell Brennan we got him." Cam said into the phone.

____________________________B3B___________________________

The FBI swat team was outside of an abandoned building waiting for the signal to go in. When they got the signal they charged in.

"FBI freeze!" a swat team member shouted as he fired a shot at Joe who was in the process of beating up Booth.

Cam who had come along ran over to Booth and began to untie him. "Come on big daddy, your girlfriend is waiting for you."

Cam helped Booth up and led him to a squad car that was going to use its siren to get Booth to the hospital as fast as possible.

"Has she delivered yet?" Booth asked

"I don't know?" Cam said

Booth laid his head on the headrest and closed his eyes.

_________________________________B3B_______________________________

"Ok, Dr. Brennan we are going to bring you up to delivery now." Dr. Marshall said

"What, no you can't Booth isn't here yet!" Brennan protested.

Dr. Marshall and a few nurses began rolling Brennan's bed to the elevator. Angela followed behind

"Angela, I can't do this, he promised, I can't, Ange." Brennan finally lost it and started crying

Angela felt tears in her own eyes knowing there was nothing she could do. Just as they reached the elevator they could here shouting down the hall.

"Sir you can't go back there!" A nurse shouted

"Like hell I can't" A familiar voice said

The owner of the voice rounded the corner and shouted "Angela, Bones!"

"Stop!" Brennan directed the nurses

"Booth, thank God." Angela breathed a sigh of relief

"It's ok I got you baby." Booth whispered to Brennan who was crying and smiling at the same time. Booth took her hand and gave it a squeeze

The nurses and Dr. Marshall resumed pushing the bed towards the elevator.

_______________________________B3B___________________________________

"I need you to push with the next contraction Dr. Brennan." Dr. Marshall directed

Brennan nodded and then let out a scream as the next contraction came.

"That's it Bones, good job." Booth whispered in her ear

"Good we can see the head and shoulders now. Now you need to push on more time." Dr. Marshall said

The cries of the baby could be heard.

"Come on baby one more time." Booth whispered. Brennan glared at him and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Don't call me…" Brennan was cut off as the next contraction came. Her words turned into another scream.

"And she's out!" Dr. Marshall held up a tiny baby girl. Brennan finally collapsed in the bed and breathed a sigh of relief.

The nurse wrapped her up in a blanket and brought her over to Brennan and Booth. Brennan took the baby in her arms

"She is so perfect." Booth whispered

"She is isn't she." Brennan agreed

"Do we have a name?" The nurse asked

"Oh, no we don't." Brennan looked at Booth

"We can figure out later." Booth said

"In that case I need to take her to get cleaned up. You see her in about 30 minutes." Brennan reluctantly gave the baby back to the nurse.

"You did it Bones." Booth kissed Brennan's forehead.

**AN: Well that was kind of an intense chapter. I hope you liked it. I know I didn't give the baby a name yet, but I will in the next chapter. Reviews are welcome =)**


	8. The End In the Begining

Brennan was resting in the maternity ward with Booth by her side. Only he too was in a hospital bed.

After the baby was delivered the nurse insisted that Booth get checked out. It turned out he had a broken rib and a pretty bed concussion so they admitted him overnight. Booth only agreed to this as long as he could stay in Brennan's room.

There was a knock at the door and a nurse came in with a little pink bundle. She handed the tiny bundle to Brennan.

"She was missing her mommy." The nurse smiled and then left. Booth got out of his bed and came over to Brennan's bed

"Hey, baby girl." Booth let his daughter wrap her hand around his finger.

"She needs a name Booth." Brennan reminded him

"Awww, but I liked baby girl and mini squint." Booth joked. Brennan gave him adirty look

"Ok, how about Alison?" Booth offered

"Hmmm Alison." Brennan tried it out. "I like it." She smiled

"I think her middle name should be Christine." Brennan said

"Alison Christine." I like it Booth smiled repeating Brennan's words

"Alison Christine Booth-Brennan." Booth said her full name

"No." Brennan stopped him. "Alison Christine Booth." She smiled at Booth.

"Really? Are you sure?" Booth smiled in excitement

"Yes, It is important to you that your kids have your name, I don't care that much." Brennan replied.

"Thanks Bones." Booth gave Brennan a kiss.

Alison who had been asleep woke up and opened her eyes and looked at her mom.

"Hey look, she has your eyes." Booth pointed out

"And she has your hair color." Brennan pointed to the tuft of dark brown hair on Ali's head

"I think she looks more like you." Booth stated

"Booth you can't possibly tell who she looks like. She isn't even an hour old." Brennan corrected

"Sure I can." Booth protested

"No you can't." Brennan tried again

Their bickering was interrupted by 5 people clearing their throats. Booth and Brennan looked up to find Angela, Sweets, Cam, and Daisy standing in the door way.

"If you guys don't stop fighting, I'm suing for custody." Angela joked.

"Can we see her now?" Cam begged

"Sure." Brennan handed Ali to Cam.

"Hello there little one." Cam cooed. "She looks perfect."

Everyone took turns holding Ali as they talked.

"You are going to have so much fun with your Auntie Angela!" Angela rocked Ali

"She looks just like you Dr. Brennan" Daisy said

"Congratulations you two." Sweets smiled

"You're Uncle Jack is going to teach you all the different bugs." Hodgins cooed

At hearing this Booth cleared his throat. "You most certainly will not." Booth declared

Booth took Ali from Hodgins and put her in the little plastic crib the nurse had brought her to them in. Ali sighed, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

A nurse came in and kicked everyone out leaving Booth and Brennan alone. Brennan fell asleep as soon as everyone left. Booth snuck out of bed and peered into the plastic crib at his sleeping daughter who was sucking her thumb.

"Hey princess, it's your daddy. I just met you and I already love you so much. I promise I will protect you and your mommy from all those crazy bad guys. I can't wait to teach you all kinds of things, like hockey, soccer, baseball, basketball. Mommy can teach you all the academic stuff because she is really smart. Don't even think about dating because I will shoot guy who comes asking for you. Now sleep tight ok princess. I love you." Booth kissed the top of her head lightly and went back to bed.

____________________________________B3B_______________________________

2 Months Later

"Hey, momma" Booth walked into Ali's nursery to find Brennan standing at the crib watching Ali sleep.

"What are you thinking?" Booth asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was just thinking that I really really don't want to go back to work tomorrow." Brennan whispered.

"Well, you don't have too." Booth spoke into Brennan's hair

"No, I want to. It's going to be the first time I am away from Ali for an extended period of time. I'm going to miss her." Brennan admitted

"I have a solution." Booth grabbed Brennan's arm and dragged her back to their room.

"What Booth?" Brennan was annoyed.

Booth rummaged through a box of photos and found a picture of Brennan and Ali from just a few days ago. He had snapped the photo when he walked downstairs and found Brennan playing dancing phalanges with Ali. Brennan had been sitting on the floor with her legs crossed; Ali was in a bouncy seat in front of her. Brennan's smile was huge and lit up her whole face. Ali was looking at Brennan and clapping while wearing her first real smile. Booth snapped the photo before the moment was ruined.

"Booth when did you take this?" Brennan asked as she looked at the picture.

"A few days ago." Booth answered mysteriously

"Now, we can put this picture in a frame and you can put it on your desk at work. I already have a picture on my desk." Booth smiled

"Oh, yeah the one of you, Ali and Parker at the park." Brennan remembered

"Yup." Booth nodded

"Thanks, Booth." Brennan kissed him on the cheek

"You know Booth; I think I may be ready to say yes." Brennan hinted

"What?" Booth asked in disbelief and confusion

"You know, if you asked me a certain question, I would answer yes." Brennan smiled mischievously

"Oh, in that case I will be right back." Booth went to his dresser and pulled out a velvet box he had been holding on to just for this occasion. He walked back over to Brennan who had sat down on their bed and knelt down in front of her.

"Temperance Brennan, you are my everything and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter. Will you marry me?" Booth held his breath for the answer even though he knew the answer.

"Yes." Brennan's voice was barely a whisper and she had tears in her eyes.

Booth let out his breath and slid the ring on to her left ring finger and kissed her.

"I love you." Booth whispered before her took her bed.

**AN: Well I hope you enjoyed the ride. Thank you everyone for reviewing and alerting. I will write a sequel just as soon as my muse gives me an idea for the plot. It will probably take place a few years after this story ended. Any ideas are welcome. Let me know what you think…about anything by reviewing**


End file.
